


Hurry up

by imaloser74



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Johnny is oblivious, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, doyoung is cute, lingerie shopping, main ship is Johnten, ten is shy, this is actually sin, yuta and winwin r bad influences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Ten is painfully aware of how slow his relationship is progressing, and his friends get together to help change that.





	1. The plan

The school cafe wasn’t crowded, much to Ten’s delight and it was easy finding his two friends. He made his way over to their table and sat down in a huff, his backpack falling off his shoulder.   

Yuta looked up from his book in surprise, quickly closing it as he saw his distressed friend. “What happened? When I left this morning you were fine.” He said, looking his friend in the eyes while nudging Sicheng to do the same. 

Ten sighed, resting his head on the table. “I’m frustrated…. by Johnny…… sexually.” He mumbled out. 

Yuta looked at him confused, “What you haven’t done anything yet?”

He raised an eyebrow that Ten couldn’t see. 

“Well no, we’ve done stuff but the furthest we’ve gone is handjobs and grinding.” Ten replied, embarrassed and head still on the table.

Sicheng leaned back in his seat, letting out a little laugh. “Haven’t you been dating for like five months now?”

 

Ten looked up, eyes glaring daggers into Sicheng’s. “Six next week.”

Yuta, seeing the dispute, quickly intervened. “So I’m guessing you’re getting pent up.” 

Ten let out a frustrated sigh, “Yes.” He grumbled out. “Very.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Alright then we make a game plan to get you fucked.” Yuta said, putting an arm around Sicheng. “What do you think Winwinie?” He asked, turning to the younger.

Sicheng smiled and let out a borderline evil laugh, rubbing his palms together. “I think that’s a great idea.” 

Ten raised an eyebrow, slightly moving away from the two. “I won’t say I’m not scared but I’m in. Meet me at my place around 8 so we can talk.” He got up, putting his bag on his shoulder.

Yuta nodded, reaching out to stop Ten from walking away. “Will this be a secret meeting or can I bring Doyoung?”

Sicheng’s head shot up. “Oh can Kun come too?” He asked before Ten could reply to Yuta. 

Ten thought for a second before answering. “Yeah why not, I don’t think Lucas will mind. He’s probably going to be in his room with Jungwoo anyways.” 

Sicheng smiled, he always liked Yukhei. He also didn’t mind the fact that he could slip into his native language with the other boy. Sicheng was happy when his younger friend started dating Jungwoo, they were good together. 

Ten spoke again, pulling Sicheng from his thoughts. “I’ve got class now but I’ll see you both later, don’t be late.” He waved and turned, making his way out of the cafe to his next class. 

Sicheng looked at Yuta mischievously. “We’re going to make him wear lingerie right?” 

Yuta laughed, brushing the hair out of his eyes and watching Ten leave. “Oh hell yeah.” 

 

♡♡♡♡ 

The clock only read 9:15 but Sicheng was fast asleep on Doyoung’s lap, holding the front of his white, baggy shirt. The two sat on the couch with Yuta, Ten in a chair across from them. Kun was in the kitchen getting snacks for the five of them. 

Doyoung smiled at the boy in his lap, petting his hair. “He’s like a little baby when he sleeps.” He cooed. 

“Yeah, a baby who’s stealing my boyfriend.” Yuta said bitterly, although the smile on his face ruled out any actual bitterness he could be feeling. 

Kun reentered the room with the snacks, Jungwoo and Yukhei following with drinks. 

Yuta took a drink, giving a nod to Jungwoo as thanks. “I can’t believe he fell asleep before we even got to really planning.” He said, looking down at the paper in his hand. All that was written on it was, “ _ How to get Ten fucked: _ ” One could say they were a bit behind schedule.  

Yukhei laughed, “That’s because you all think with your stomachs and not your heads.” He took Jungwoo’s hand and started for the door.

Ten raised an eyebrow. “Well you only think with your dick.” He retorted.

Yukhei stopped and pointed a finger at his friend. “I’ll have you know I think with my head, which likes to follow my heart… which really loves dick…” He trailed off, “That sounded better in my head.” 

Laughter erupted in the room and Yukhei blushed. “We’re gonna go to my room and study.” He grumbled out, making a motion towards Jungwoo. 

Ten smirked, looking at the others. “He means makeout.” 

Jungwoo chuckled behind Yukhei, putting his hands on the younger’s shoulders. “Ya we’re totally gonna make out.” He confirmed. 

Yukhei huffed, now beet red, pulling his boyfriend into his bedroom with him and closing the door loudly. 

Sicheng stirred in his sleep, effectively drawing attention back to him. Kun made his way to sit by Doyoung, opening his arms to take the boy as he began to wake up. Doyoung shifted Sicheng so he could hook his arms around the boy to carry him bridal style and pass him over. 

When Sicheng was safely in Kun’s grasp he finally woke up. Kun cooed as he opened his eyes and blinked cutely. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” He asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Yuta moved to sit closer to his now free boyfriend and answered, “You were too cute to disturb, plus you had a rough history class so we thought we’d let it slide.” 

Sicheng nodded gratefully, remembering his hard class while Kun kissed his temple in comfort. 

Doyoung wrapped an arm around Yuta and took the piece of paper from him. “Alright got any ideas?”

Ten sat up straighter in his seat and waited for the others to start talking. 

“How about you do something nice for your anniversary?” Kun voiced.  

Ten looked towards him and nodded thoughtfully, “We were going to go out to lunch but I can plan something later at night?”

Doyoung nodded, “Yeah it’s a good idea but we need something more.”

Yuta spoke up. “When Doyoung and I first started going out I teased the hell out of him. It works, you should try it.” 

Doyoung looked at Yuta betrayed. “You still tease me though.” He sputtered out. Yuta patted his shoulder, smirking knowingly.  

Sicheng looked over at Yuta, ignoring Doyoung. “What would make that even better is if he wore something… special.”  

The room grew quiet, everyone but Yuta shocked at the foreign student’s words. Doyoung blushed and coughed, looking down at the paper as if there was something very interesting on it and not just a title. 

 

Ten gaped at Sicheng and Yuta, not believing what they were suggesting. “You want me to wear lingerie?” 

Yuta laughed, “Why do you look so scandalized? You have the perfect legs for it.” 

Sicheng nodded, getting off of Kun’s lap. “Yeah I think you would look really good. I mean if Johnny doesn’t fuck you I will.” 

Ten, who had started to take a drink, coughed suddenly, water spilling down his chin.  

Kun stared dumbly at his boyfriend, “Babe you’re a bottom.” 

Ten wiped the water from his mouth. “Is that the only thing you can think of while I’m literally choking?” He accused while Sicheng giggled.

Kun looked at him guiltily and apologized, Ten forgiving him quickly in favor of putting the embarrassing moment behind them. 

Doyoung cleared his throat, gaining their attention. “So I think our plan is complete.” He started, “That is if Ten agrees.” 

Eyes turned to him expectantly. “Yeah fine, I’ll just need some help finding an outfit.” He sighed out.

Yuta and Sicheng’s eyes lit up. “We can help.” Yuta proposed. 

Ten rolled his eyes, secretly excited about the week to come. “Great, now get out,” He joked, “You’ve embarrassed me enough.” 

The others laughed, standing up. “Thank’s for the food.” Doyoung said, pulling on his jacket when they made their way to the door. 

“Yeah no problem,” Ten replied, “Thanks for helping me plan to get fucked.” 

Yuta opened the door, “Oh anytime.” He ushered everyone out before him, “Sicheng and I will see you tomorrow.” He added, winking before he closed the door after himself. 

Ten ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be an interesting week. 


	2. Chapter 2

The mixture of coffee and bright lights of the town mall was enough to finally wake Ten up. He had stayed up later than he intended, on the phone with Johnny. The older man was telling him the plans he had for their next date; a nice picnic in his room as they were broke as hell. In Ten’s mind his boyfriend was the most adorable person to exist.   
Cutting back to the present, Ten walked alongside Sicheng and Yuta, who were mapping out what shops they’d want to hit.   
Yuta looked to his right, pointing out a clothing store. “How about we try this one? It looks like it will have what we’re looking for.” He smirked and winked at ten.   
Sicheng shook his head nervously, “No I think we should skip this one.”   
Yuta eyed him suspiciously, then looking at Ten in silent communication dragged Sicheng into the store.   
“Come on it’s not that bad right Ten?” Yuta asked once he had pulled a protesting Sicheng far enough into the store. Ten nodded and Yuta continued, “Why don’t you like this place huh?”  
Sicheng shook him off, “No it’s fine, let’s just find Ten’s stuff.”   
He started towards the women’s clothing section, leaving Ten and Yuta to only shrug and go after him. 

♡♡♡♡ 

“What about this one?” Sicheng asked, holding up a black robe with matching panties.   
Ten looked it up and down, feeling it. “I like the robe but don’t you think the panties are too small?” He asked, looking up at his friends.  
Yuta looked up from browsing and chuckled. “Ten you aren’t big down there it’ll fit just fine.”  
“Hey!” Ten protested, dropping the robe, “Johnny thinks it’s cute.” He blushed and looked away. Sicheng cooed and Yuta smiled, looking through the rack. He picked up a lacey, red one piece, showing Ten.   
Ten paled. “That won’t leave much to the imagination.” He crossed his arms, suddenly feeling insecure.   
Yuta smirked. “You know, that’s the point.” He countered.  
Ten looked back to Sicheng, uncrossing his arms to take the robe set from him. “I think I’ll stick with this one actually.” He started to head towards the checkout but Yuta’s arm stopped him from walking any further. Ten looked back at Yuta raising his eyebrow. “We aren’t done.” He said, pulling Ten back.   
Ten looked confused. “We aren’t?” He asked, glancing at Sicheng to verify, in Ten’s opinion, Yuta’s madness.   
Sicheng shook his head. “No silly, we need to accessorize and spice this look up.” He followed Yuta further in the lingerie section while Ten gazed at them in horror. As if his luck could get any worse. 

♡♡♡♡ 

Five chokers and six complaints later, they had managed to get Ten to agree, for the most part, with buying what they picked out. Ten doesn’t know when he’ll ever wear the garter straps or the three borderline collars they got him but he’d make it work. He will however be wearing the knee high socks frequently but he wasn’t about to tell them that.   
They headed to the checkout line, a slightly nervous Sicheng looking around. Finally his eyes landed on a young boy with dusty brown hair. Sicheng hid his face in his hands. “Ah I was hoping we’d miss him.” He sighed.   
“Winwin you didn’t tell us your little brother worked here.” Yuta said, waving to the boy.   
Everything clicked in Ten’s head. “Ohh so that’s why you were nervous to come here.” He said, confusion painting his face after, “Why though? I’m the one who should be nervous.” He gestured to his basket of nsfw items.   
Sicheng ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just that he works with his friends here and they are all gonna know about this.” He groaned.  
Yuta rolled his eyes. “Listen, he and his friends already know how gay we are, it’ll be ok.” He ushered Ten and Sicheng to the resistor Renjun was at and smiled at the boy.   
Ten unloaded the items from the basket and avoided eye contact as Renjun started ringing them up.   
“Are these for you or your boyfriend?” Renjun suddenly asked. Ten almost choked on his own saliva.   
His mouth went dry as he tried to speak, Yuta eventually butting in to answer on Ten’s behalf. “Technically they are for both of them.” He smirked.   
Ten coughed, gaze down and beet red.   
Renjun simply giggled. “You’ll look very cute I bet.” He replied, putting everything into a bag. Sicheng looked at his brother horrified as Ten payed.   
Yuta had to pull Sicheng along as they left, as the younger wouldn’t stop pestering his brother.   
Once out of the store he took a deep breathe and started up again. “I bet Jaemin has had a bad influence on him.” He said, “Or maybe Donghyuk. It’s probably Donghyuk, that kid is known for his jokes.”   
Ten put a hand on Sicheng’s shoulder to silence him. “Winwin he’s seventeen now, he knows shit.” Sicheng groaned in despair. “Also all he said is that I’d look cute, it was nice. I’m just glad he wasn’t too awkward after someone spilled the beans.” Ten said directing the last bit to Yuta.   
Yuta held up his hands in mock surrender. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing. I just want to tell the truth and be a good friend.”   
Ten raised an eyebrow. “Yeah sure you do.” He replied sarcastically, starting to walk. “What do you say we get food and then shop some more? We were in there a lot longer than I thought.” He glanced at them as they nodded, liking the sound of food a lot more than the alternative of staying on their feet any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of shopping Ten ended up with more panties, this time white and pink and two schoolgirl skirts that Sicheng was jealous of. He wasn’t the only one who bought things though as Yuta made out with some thigh highs and shirts and Sicheng with cute overalls and two garter belts. Ten was very grateful he wasn’t alone in buying less than appropriate items. 

Ten looked himself over in his mirror. He currently had on the robe ensemble but was trying everything on to see if he looked as good as his friends said he would. He wasn't going to lie, he looked pretty hot. 

He took off the black outfit, slipping on the pink panties and skirt. Looking at his appearance up and down again he decided to match it with the white thigh highs and black choker. Humming in appreciation he turned around and lifted the skirt, taking in the sight of his ass. To say he wasn't a little turned on would be a lie. Ten didn't know if Johnny would be able to handle him like this; at least Yuta and Sicheng did their jobs right. 

Ten let go of the skirt, bending over to pick up the scattered clothes. The front door closed and Ten perked his head up.  _ “Lucas is probably home.” _ He thought. 

He put the clothes back in the bag, opting to put them away later when suddenly his bedroom door opened. Ten looked over and stood up in shock when he saw Johnny standing in his doorway.  

 

“Oh my god.” Johnny breathed out as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. “You look so fucking hot.” 

Ten blushed and he tried to hide himself. “You weren’t supposed to see this yet.” He said quietly, “Why are you here?” He asked as an afterthought, giving up on hiding when Johnny walked closer. 

“I texted but I see now you were preoccupied.” Johnny answered, running his hands up and down Ten’s sides. 

Ten gasped, not used to the cold hands now touching him and Johnny smirked. “What’s the occasion baby?” He asked, hands moving down to grab at Ten’s ass. 

Ten moved closer to Johnny, whining. “It was supposed to be for our anniversary.” He pouted. 

Johnny chuckled. “Well I guess we’ll just have to celebrate earlier then.” He pushed Ten onto the bed and spread his legs, pushing the skirt up for a better view. Johnny practically growled at the sight, hands moving to Ten’s hips. He leaned in and kissed Ten roughly, drawing out a whimper from the younger. “How do you know exactly what gets me going?” He asked after pulling back. 

Ten blushed, trying to push the skirt back down to cover himself but ultimately failing when Johnny pinned his hands to the mattress. “No no baby I wanna see you, there's no hiding.” He said, leaning back down to press their lips together again. 

Ten grew impatient, bucking his hips up to grind on Johnny. The elder broke the kiss and pushed Ten back down, raising an eyebrow. Ten huffed and wiggled in Johnny’s grasp, gasping when Johnny’s hands made their way down to grip his thighs. 

“Baby,” Johnny breathed out, “How far do you want to go?” He sat up on his knees, waiting for Ten’s answer. 

Ten stared at him. “I thought that would be pretty obvious considering what I’m wearing.” 

“I just wanted to make sure.” Johnny replied with concern, rubbing Ten’s thighs.

Ten scoffed, shaking his head. “Is that why you’ve never fucked me?” He asked. 

Johnny looked at the boy below him in surprise. “You were waiting?” 

Ten opened his mouth in shock before speaking again, “Johnny Seo I actually hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” Johnny smirked, running his hands up Ten’s chest only to bring them back down to hold his waist. “I think you’re just mad that I was being a gentleman.” 

“You were being slow.” Ten interjected. 

Johnny sighed, “Ok you have a point.” He leaned over Ten again. “Can I make it up to you now?” He asked, breath ghosting over Ten’s lips. 

Ten shivered, words stuck in his throat so he could only nod.  

Johnny smiled and pressed his lips to Ten’s making the younger sigh in contentment. Ten brought his hands up to Johnny’s shirt, tugging it up to signal Johnny to take it off. Breaking the kiss, Johnny pulled the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He smirked and pushed Ten’s skirt back up. Positioning himself above Ten’s crotch he mouthed at the pink fabric, making Ten hold back a moan. Johnny continued to tease, grabbing Ten’s ass and squeezing. 

In bed, Ten was loud but shy, so it came no surprise to Johnny when he turned his head to muffle his moan into the pillow. 

Johnny made quick work of the panties, tossing them off to the side. “Do you have lube?” He asked, looking up. 

Ten pointed to the bedside table and it took Johnny only a few seconds to find what he was looking for.  “Sit up.” He ordered. Ten obeyed and Johnny switched their positions. “Come here, on my lap.” Johnny beckoned him over. 

Ten straddled him and eagerly leaned in to kiss the older again. Johnny chuckled but kissed back without hesitation. “Do I need to prep you?” Johnny asked after pulling back. 

Ten shook his head, blushing. 

“So does that mean my baby is ready for my cock?” Johnny cooed. Ten hid his flushed face in the crook of Johnny’s neck and whined, nodding in answer.

Johnny undid his jeans and tapped Ten’s thigh to tell him to get up. The pants were thrown unceremoniously onto the floor and his briefs joined soon after. Ten sat back down, now enjoying the sight of his newly naked boyfriend. Johnny picked up the lube and squirted some onto his palm. Ten watched as Johnny wrapped his hand around himself to spread the lube around. “Ready baby?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah, but go slow at first.” Ten replied, lifting himself up so Johnny could position his cock at Ten’s entrance. Ten sat down slowly, moaning at the newfound pleasure he was experiencing. There was a slight burn as Ten wasn’t as prepared, the short time he spent fingering himself earlier that day wasn’t enough.

Ten stilled when Johnny was fully inside him, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The stretch wasn’t too bad but Ten wasn’t about to admit he liked the pain. 

“How you feeling baby?” Johnny breathed out. 

Ten closed his eyes, sighing as he ground down on Johnny. “Mmm… good.. really good.” 

Johnny caressed Ten’s face and smiled when Ten opened his eyes. Ten giggled, leaning in for a kiss that was way too innocent for what they were currently doing. 

Johnny deepened the kiss, bringing Ten closer. Ten gasped into Johnny’s mouth, holding onto his shoulders for support as Johnny grabbed his hips and started fucking up into him slowly. 

Ten broke the kiss in favor of biting his lip, trying, but failing, to keep in his moans. “You sound so pretty,” Johnny said, loving the way Ten flushed at his words. “Don’t be shy, let me hear you.” 

At that, Ten whimpered, causing Johnny to swear under his breath. One of Johnny’s biggest weaknesses happened to be vocal Ten and he was about to get a lot of that. 

Wanting more, Ten picked up the pace, moving faster on Johnny’s dick. Johnny leaned in close to ghost his lips over Ten’s jaw, making his was down to kiss his neck. Carefully avoiding the choker, he bit down on the skin to leave bright blossoms of color. 

After littering the skin of Ten’s neck and chest with hickeys, Johnny pulled back, panting, to admire his work. “You’re so pretty, baby.” 

Ten smiled, pecking Johnny on the lips and stilling his movements so he could catch his breath. “I want you on top.” 

Johnny smirked, flipping them around, Ten gasping when he started up again. 

Soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Ten’s moans. Johnny could tell Ten wasn’t going to last much longer as he was grasping at the sheets and his moans became higher pitched with every thrust.

Johnny reached out to stroke Ten in time with his thrusts and the younger writhed beneath him. “Ah- Johnny.” Ten cried out as he came onto his hand and on parts of the skirt. 

Johnny leaned down to kiss him as he reached his high as well, cumming into the tight heat. His thrusts became slower until they stopped completely, both men breathing heavily. Johnny pulled out slowly, making Ten bite his lip as cum dripped out of him.        

“Oh my god.” Ten breathed out. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” 

“Because I’m an idiot?” Johnny supplied. 

Ten nodded. “Ya that’s it.” 

Johnny got up and picked up his shirt and briefs, putting them on. “Baby come here, we’ve got to get cleaned up.” He said to Ten, who was still laying on the bed, catching his breath. 

Ten got up, walking to Johnny wobbly. “Can we take a bath?” He asked. “I don’t think I can stand for a while.” 

Johnny agreed, laughing, as they walked out of the bedroom. 

To get to the bathroom from the bedrooms you have to walk through the living room. Normally that would be fine, except that the front door is connected to the living room, and Yukhei happened to be walking through said door with Jungwoo.  

“Hey guys- Oh my god.” Yukhei’s jaw dropped when he saw them. “You’re covered in hickeys holy shit.” 

Ten jumped to hide behind Johnny, embarrassed out of his mind. Jungwoo closed the door, much to Ten’s relief and stepped inside fully. “You- oh my god it worked.” 

“What worked?” Johnny asked, looking back at Ten.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” Ten froze, eyes widening as he became painfully aware of something warm and sticky dripping onto his thigh. 

Johnny looked at him quizzically. Ten blushed, looking from his roommate and Jungwoo at the door to his boyfriend and leaned in. “I really need to clean up.” He whispered, getting antsy. 

Johnny turned to the other two still standing at the door. “This has been great but we have to go.” He said, Ten practically running out of the room. 

They entered the bathroom quickly and Ten sighed, relieved to have privacy. Johnny closed the door, turned to him, and gave a look. Blushing, he leaned over the sink and pulled his skirt up, revealing his cum covered thighs. Johnny let out a noise of understanding, coming up behind Ten and meeting his eyes in the mirror. Johnny had a dark expression, and Ten gasped when he felt fingers against his rim. “You have no idea how good you look right now do you?” Johnny asked, starting to kiss up his neck. 

Ten whimpered, pushing against the fingers that were so close to giving him pleasure. “You’re so eager.” Johnny chuckled.

He traced his fingers down Ten’s thighs, effectively covering them in his cum before circling them around his entrance. He pushed two inside fully and Ten let out a whine.  

“Shhhh baby,” Johnny whispered in his ear, using his other hand to rub Ten’s side. “They’ll hear you.” 

Ten bit his lip, trying to keep his noises in as Johnny started moving his fingers. He moved them slowly, curling them in just the right places to make Ten a whimpering mess. Johnny added a third finger, making Ten’s mouth fall open in pleasure. He picked up the pace, pumping and curling his fingers faster inside Ten. “You’re such a little slut for me aren’t you?” Johnny growled out. “You take everything so well.”   

Ten shivered, pushing off the counter a bit to get closer to Johnny. The hand on his waist moved up to his neck, not putting pressure but holding him in place and Ten’s eyes fluttered closed. Noticing the reaction, Johnny applied pressure gradually, watching the younger practically melt in his hands. Soon the pleasure took over and Ten came a second time, moaning and gasping for air. His knees buckled and Johnny wrapped an arm around him, holding him in place as he slowed his fingers to a stop. Pulling his fingers out, he rubbed them around Ten’s entrance again. 

Ten made a noise of protest, not wanting to be overstimulated. Johnny stood back, making sure Ten could stand on his own, before getting a washcloth to clean up.  

“Wow.” Ten said once he caught his breath. 

“Wow is right.” Johnny agreed, wetting the cloth and cleaning his fingers first, then kneeling behind Ten to wipe up the mess he created. 

Ten hissed, still sensitive as the cloth touched him. It was over soon though, and Johnny ran a bath for them, not forgetting the bubbles that Ten loved. Johnny took his clothes off first, then proceeded to help Ten out of his skirt, which they threw in the hamper, his choker and socks. 

Johnny got in the tub first, helping Ten sit down in between his legs. He laid back on Johnny’s chest, relaxing in the warm water. 

“Babe?” Ten asked softly as Johnny rubbed his stomach soothingly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” He said.

Johnny smiled, kissing Ten’s head. “I love you too, honey. Let’s wash up ok? Then we can go to sleep.” 

Ten nodded, sitting up so Johnny could get the soap. He turned to face his boyfriend and played with the bubbles as he got washed. 

“Johnny?” Ten asked. 

The older looked up to see a mischievous Ten with his hands full of bubbles. Johnny sighed, allowing Ten to do what he wanted, which happened to be making him a bubble beard. 

Johnny smirked, having gotten an idea. He grabbed Ten and brought him forward, planting a bubbly kiss on his cheek. Ten giggled, splashing around, trying to get away but ultimately failing. Johnny washed the bubbles off his face, kissing Ten on the cheek for real this time. “Let’s go dry off, the water is getting cold.”  

Ten agreed, standing up and getting out of the tub with Johnny and letting the older dry him off, stealing a few kisses in the process. 

“Go to your room, I’ll be there in a bit. I need to clean up.” Johnny instructed, picking up his clothes. 

Nodding, Ten left the bathroom in his towel, happily walking to his room. He dropped his towel in the hamper, going to pull on his underwear and pajamas. Once dressed, he got under the covers and waited for Johnny, who entered a minute later. Ten watched as he got dressed, then turned off the lights and joined him. Ten snuggled to his side, exhausted and ready to finally sleep.   

“Do you have more outfits?” Johnny broke the silence. 

“A few… why?” Ten cautiously answered. 

“Oh thank god.” Johnny breathed out. “I’m going to have fun with that.”

Ten hid under the blankets, blushing. “I hate you.” He mumbled weekly. 

Johnny just laughed, hugging him closer. “No you don’t.”

 

♡♡♡♡

 

“Someone’s happy.” Yuta noted as Ten sat across from him at their lunch table.  

Yukhei and Jungwoo smirked at each other knowingly. “Well, Ten had quite the night last night.” Yukhei said. 

Yuta sat up, very interested. “Oh?” He questioned. “Did what I think happened, happen?” 

“Maybe…” Ten mumbled, shyly looking down.

“Awww you aren’t a virgin anymore.” Yuta teased. 

“I swear to god, how many times do I have to tell you that I’ve had sex before?” Ten asked, exasperated. 

Yuta just laughed at him, turning to wave Sicheng over to tell him the news.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok this took much longer than expected. I'm finally at a place where I have time to sit down and write for hours and I'm actually motivated. To everyone who started reading this in like October thank you so much lol and I'm very sorry this took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> This is going to be 2 or 3 chapters depending on what fits  
> I've been writing this for a while now but I haven't had time to finish cuz of school but I'm back now


End file.
